


"Oud wood"

by Atex



Series: Genevieve knows [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Затрудняюсь сказать, в какой период происходит действие... Когда-то.





	"Oud wood"

Женевьев вздыхает. Она прекрасно знает, что Джаред обожает обниматься и прикасаться к людям. Он настоящий тактильный маньяк, или как это по-научному называют психологи? Проходя мимо неё, Джаред всегда прикасается, приобнимает, гладит по голове, щекочет или просто утыкается носом в макушку. И ей это искренне нравится. Просто потому что Джаред такой открытый, милый, добрый. Его тянет к людям, а людей обычно тянет к нему. И это хорошо. Просто отлично! Особенно, учитывая его работу.  
Женевьев как-то сразу приняла тактильную одержимость мужа. Даже слегка переняла, потому что теперь тоже не может пройти мимо него не прикоснувшись. В отличие от Дженсена.  
Джаред очень любит рассказывать о первых годах работы с Эклзом. Шутя, он называет это время «приручением Бэмби» или «приручением дракона», но второе появилось после того, как Джей посмотрел мультик с похожим названием. И, пожалуй, Женевьев согласна с ним. Она сама наблюдала за приручением, когда присоединилась к команде Сверхъестественного.  
На то, чтобы Дженсен перестал вздрагивать от случайных прикосновений Джареда, ушло четыре года (и Женевьев уверена на сто процентов, что Падалеки не преувеличивает). А на то, чтобы Дженсен сам стал приобнимать коллегу на фото и красной дорожке — и того больше. Мысленно Женевьев часто сравнивает это с ее отношениями с Джеем. К примеру, первый секс у них случился после полугода знакомства. До поцелуев они дошли примерно через месяц, а обниматься Падалеки полез при первой же встрече.  
Женевьев регулярно подтрунивает над Эклзом, что он в итоге сдался падачарам. Дженсен смеется и качает головой, типа, виновен, не отрицаю. Она легонько толкает его в плечо, и Дженсен вздрагивает. Видимо, её чары не так сильны или она прикладывала к приручению меньше сил, чем Джаред.  
Но, в конце концов, самое важное — чтобы Джей был счастлив. Женевьев видит, что он гордится своим успехом, гордится тем, что Дженсен улыбается, когда рука Падалеки оказывается у него на плече или на поясе. Он в восторге от того, что друг и коллега сам тянется за прикосновением и ерошит волосы, закидывает руку на шею, шутливо пихает в бок.  
После конов ремешок часов Джея частенько пахнет парфюмом Эклза, просто потому что Джаред не может жить без объятий. И на каждой фотографии он так близко к Дженсену, как может.  
Женевьев вздыхает. Она чувствует нотки "Oud Wood" от часов, лежащих на прикроватной тумбочке. Парфюм от Тома Форда, который предпочитает Дженсен. Ей кажется, что запах преследует её.  
Джаред неделю назад вернулся с последнего кона. И нет, это не единственные часы, которые у него есть. Часов у Падалеки минимум десять, потому что друзья и родственники время от времени дарят их на разные праздники.  
Но после кона Джаред всегда ходит в одних и тех же часах, не меняя их до начала съемок.  
— Я к ним прирос, — отшучивается Джей, когда кто-то из друзей интересуется, почему переменчивый Падалеки уже вторую неделю ходит с одними часами.  
Женевьев задумчиво смотрит на мужа, сомневаясь, что речь идет только о часах.


End file.
